Given A Chance
by fightingpassion
Summary: Mainly VB CG, 18K, 17OC. Basically Bulma has an amazing singing voice but has been forced to sing in the background while Marron takes all the credit. Along comes Vegeta to save the day, and love ensures...ok maybe not that quickly, but eventually. Ok so
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own Dragonball Z... ok ok i don't so please don't sue me

**Plot: **Mainly V/B, but also C/G, 18/K, 17/OC. Basically Bulma has an amazing singing voice but has been forced to sing in the background while Marron takes all the credit. Along come mister save the day, and love ensures...ok maybe not that quickly, but eventually. Ok so that summary suck just read the story. _THANKS_

* * *

**Given a Chance**

Bulma knew her position well for it was the same at every concert; she stood right by the stage hidden only by the veils of the heavy curtains. There she would be forced to stand all night belting out ballads of love, passion and joy - of course when the night was over the audience would cheer aloud for her wonderful singing and then... that fake blue haired bitch Marron would step forward and collect all the praise. Bulma hated that girl with a passion she was made to become everything that Bulma was-once. Bulma who had the voice of an angel and the looks of a goddess was forced to play back up to a no talented air head who's only assets were the two mountains stuck on her chest and the willingness to sleep with any manger/producer to get what her and her 'real' manager Yamcha wanted. However why had Bulma reduced herself to this, well it was done all in the name of love for her father. He was seriously ill and the treatment that was used to make him better cost a fortune and Bulma couldn't afford to wait a long time to get her own record deal, so she was forced to partake in this miserable façade. One day she would make it and then she'd show Marron and Yamcha that you can't buy talent.

The concert was over and Marron appeared back stage, her long sequence dress clung to her overly curvaceous body, making her look like a drag queen that had tried to fit into a size 8 dress. The front was cut low to enhance her best features, Bulma guessed they did this so people would focus on her rather than the fact the Marron was lip-syncing poorly. Her dyed blued hair was twisted up in an elegant bun that showed off just how 'cute' her face was.

"Marron baby that was a brilliant performance as usual" Yelled Yamcha as he walked quickly over to her and embracing her in a hug, to which girly giggle could be heard and "Yammy baby I'm all sweaty" would follow along with more giggles. Yamcha was the 'real' manager and he was much to Bulma's chagrin quite attractive, he had long black hair that he tied in a pony tail, and was very well-built. Unfortunately he was a male version of Marron using his body to help sell records and get the best contracts.

Bulma grunted as she saw Yamcha beginning to push down the straps of Marron's dress, they couldn't even wait till they were on the bus. "I'll meet you two in the bus" she muttered adverting her eyes she walked quickly out to the tour bus. Once in her room she slammed the door closed, before quickly drinking some lemon and ginger tea- which would ensure that her voice would not fail when Marron was on stage. Once that was finished she fell onto her bed fresh tears sparked in her eyes, as she picked up a photo frame that contained an image of her mother, father and herself when he was healthy. "Oh Daddy" cried Bulma as she fell asleep clinging to the photo.

* * *

"What are we going to do" asked Chichi King as she paced up and down the conference room, she wore a tailored pin striped black suit that consisted of a mid thigh lenght skirt and a jacket. Her black hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, and her black eyes sparked with worry. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes "You can stop wearing a hole in my carpet for one"

"Sorry" she said with a little blush before plopping down in one of the plush cream chairs

"Yeah Vegeta, that jerk Yamcha is having a big hit with this Marron person. What are we going to do?" asked Goku the vice president of Ouji records. He had very tall and thick black hair that defied the laws of gravity as it stood up tall in the shape of three or more peak (A/N: sorry i can't really describe his hair). He wore a light blue shiny Gucci Suit, that was tightly fitted around his muscular chest. His eyes were large and he wore a goofy grin on his face despite the subject matter.

"I don't know, can't any of you think" he yelled as he stared around the room receiving a shake of the head "what do I pay youall for"

Chichi put her hand up "To do the Make up and hair"

Then 18 who was a very tall and slim blonde haired women,her eyes were a light blue that neither seemed to show happiness or sadness. She wore smart grey trousers and a smart white shirt that had light grey lines running down the front. Her legs were crossed over each other and she sat straight up in her chair. "Dancer/fashion designer"

17 looked identical to 18 apart from the colour of his hair which was black, he to wore a suit identical to Goku's but in dark green. "I do choreographer" he stated

Krillan "DIY" (e.g. make sure everything is safe for the singer to perform). Krillian was the shortest out of everyone in the room, he had no hair what so ever and had 6 dots on his forehead. He wore a smart trousers and a shirt.

Kayla had mid length black hair with light brown highlights that were longer than her actual hair. She wore a smart dark blue dress unbuttoned at the top togive herself a more youthful image "dancer/backup singer"

Goku "em…I don't really know" he said as he scratched the back of his head

"All of you are useless" yelled Vegeta as a hand came crashing down on the table. His hair was even more unusal than Goku's for it stood uptop his head like a flame, his eyes were dark- onyx in colour and he work a angry smirk. He was dressed in a black Armani suit with a white shirt underneath that was unbuttoned at the top, exposing his well defined chest. You could tell he was the most important person in the room, for when he spoke everyone listened.

Whoever thought it would be a good idea to start a business with you childhood friends should be shot, thought Vegeta as he leaned back into his chair. All of them were nothing but trouble, Goku tried to eat through their money as if it was made from cake, Chichi brought excess amounts of make-up and hair spray convincing herself that that was the reason they weren't doing well, as there was lack of hairspray on their stars, making them looks unkempt. 18 she was slightly more controlled but spent all her time designing new clothing instead of practicing her dance moves. Her brother 17 spent too much time flirting with the girls than actually teaching them how to dance. Now Kayla who was a pretty good singer refused to be a singer, because she got stage fright. This to Vegeta was a complete and utter lie because when she was drunk she would always climb atop the bar and start singing. Now Krillin he would always be a good worker apart from when the other guys easily manipulated him, which was practically every day. So why again did Vegeta hire them…

"Hey Vegeta I have an idea" said Goku suddenly

"Dare I say I am desperate enough to listen to what you have to say" asked Vegeta out loud. Waving a hand he gave Goku permission to speak

"Why don't we go to one of Marron's concerts that way we can see in person what's so great about her"

"My goodness Kakkarot, dare I say after 20 years of knowing you, you have come up with something smart" said Vegeta with a wide smirk

Blushing slightly at the compliment Goku grinned.

"Alright" said Kayla jumping up from her seat "I better go find something to wear then"

"Hold on, who said you were coming"

"Well, you don't expect to go by yourself, what if you meet a good singer and then your arrogant personality gets in the way"

"I know how to handle myself professionally" he shouted

"Oh please" put in Chichi "What about the girl you made cry, because you said she looked ugly"

"Or the girl that you made runn out of here because you asked whether she was a girl or boy" asked 18

"Hey" said Vegeta as he stood up "I was just saying what you all were thinking"

"Yeah, well it not very professional is it" said 17

"Fine, fine you can all come. But be ready by 8pm, and Chichi I mean my 8pm and not yours"

So what did you all think? In the next chapter, Bulma and Vegeta meet, but will Vegeta ruining it... we know he will.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINE IT!**


	2. Bye Bye

Thank you for all of the reviews and sorry about the long delay, I've been on a holiday with no internet access, but I'm back I will be updating regularly. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

"Man, this Marron babe is really good" said Krillin as he bobbed his head up and down to the music

"Hump" said Vegeta who although thought she had an excellent sing voice thought the song itself was absolutely appalling

"I don't know" put in 17 "sure she pretty but…"

"She's lip-syncing poorly" added Kayla

"How can you tell?"

Kayla tilted her head slightly before answering "I'm a back up singer, I can tell"

"Why would she have to lip-sync" asked Chichi

"For a number of reasons, maybe she has a bad throat, or maybe she's…"

"Not the one singing" said Vegeta as he pointed to the back of the stage, where Bulma stood with her eyes closed and who had somehow edged herself closer to the curtains.

"I knew it" said 17 "Yamcha is a dirty rotten…"

"Yeah yeah." Finished Vegeta as he waved his hand dismissingly, an idea slowly forming in his head. "What do you say we take a private tour of back stage?"

"What we can do that here" injected Goku "wow I thought that Yamcha didn't like us"

18 shook her head "we going to sneak back there…without permission"

Goku pouted. "But that's wrong"

Vegeta put what was suppose to be a friendly hand on Goku's shoulder but turned out to be more of a death grip "Yeah well pretending that that inflatable Barbie doll is actually singing is also wrong"

Goku hesitated "yeah I guess"

Turning to face Vegeta krillin said with a grin "at least is explains why she never sang in public"

Shaking his head again Vegeta turned to face Goku "kakarot lets go"

"Why me" muttered Goku as he followed Vegeta weave in and out of the shrieking fans

Bulma stood in her dressing room; ok it wasn't really a dressing room more like a bathroom…one that hadn't been cleaned in a look time. She thought as she took in the cobwebs above her head. Reaching for a ginger mix to sooth her throat she closed her eyes and wished to kami that things could get better.

"Move it" she heard someone whisper

"Its dark" she heard a second voice reply

The first voice spoke again but in an annoyed tone "You are a grown man Kakarot, your telling me your afraid of the dark"

"No…just unfamiliar dark places"

Bulma stood stock still with her face blinking at the door, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she heard of obsessed fans that attack the staff to get to the star and she didn't want to be one of them. Yanking open the door she turned to face the direction of the two men, who she could only see the outline of.

Place one hand on her hip she yelled "What are you doing her"

"Be quiet do you want us to get caught" she heard a voice yell

"Vegeta" said the other voice warningly

"Just move".

A lot of stumbling could be heard before Bulma was shoved back into the bathroom with the two men.

"Hey Vegeta" the taller man said a he tapped the shorter one on the shoulder

"It's her"

"Her" said Vegeta as he turned to look at her "Oh her"

"Told you"

Vegeta eyebrow twitched in annoyance turning to examine this women he saw that she was very attractive, long blue hair and light blue aqua eyes.

"I am Vegeta Ouji from Ouji records and this is my associate Kakarot son"

Putting one hand behind his back meekly Kakarot said "You can call me Goku"

"That's all well and good, but what the hell are you doing here" she shouted

A wide grin appeared on Goku's face "We want to sign you"

"Really" said Bulma as a wide grin appeared on her face but then quickly dissolved "Did Yamcha pay you to play this sick joke on me, he knows I can't go anywhere"

"Yamcha" Vegeta all but spat "as if I would have anything to do with that pathetic excuse for a business man". Bulma eyed him closely he didn't look like anyone Yamcha would do business with, for Yamcha didn't do business with anyone more attractive than him, and these two men where certainly more attractive than him. Plus the shorter one although had some sort of anger problem if not arrogance spoke with eloquence, something that couldn't be associated with the short words of Yamcha's speech.

"Ok fine you're really from Ouji records…but how did you find out about me"

Vegeta placed a smirk on his face that made Bulma's knees get weak "We make it our business to know the best out there"

"Look Mr Ouji and Son, I really would love to join your company, but unfortunately I have ties to…"

"Whatever his paying you we can double that"

"Look its not about the money…well it is but"

Goku moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "You can tell us"

Bulma took a deep breath and closed her eyes "It's just that Yamcha uses my salary to pay my father hospital bills, and I can't afford to wait till you see if my album starts to sell before I get paid I need the money"

"And Yamcha knows this"

"Yeah, and he uses this to keep me singing"

"I'm sure we can sort something out" said Goku "Right Vegeta"

"No"

"What" said Bulma and Goku together

"This is what we are going to do, you are going to quit this job and come work for us. I will loan you the money until you can afford to pay it back. Until then you will also be doing additional job for my company"

"That seems fair" said Bulma "I guess I'll quit right after the concert"

"Be quick about it, me and my other associates will be waiting at the side of the arena"

* * *

"So how did it go" asked Chichi as Marron came back on stage

"Vegeta was great, he didn't lose his temper or nothing" replied Goku with a goofy grin

"There's still time" muttered 18

"I heard that" said Vegeta as he turned to watch Bulma (He finally asked her name) she had a wide grin on her face and the joy she felt was evident in the song, which Vegeta though with a smirk was quite entertaining, considering the song was a ballad, one of those soppy love songs that Vegeta couldn't stand. A lot of things needed to change thought Vegeta as he stared at Bulma she looked more like Marron with the blue colouring, although you could tell Bulma's was real the media would have a field day thinking that Ouji records had copied Yamstar records. The pure thought of knowing that Yamcha was about to go into ruins left an even deeper smirk on Vegeta's face, it was about time Yamcha _remembered_ his place.

* * *

"What was that about" yelled Yamcha as he paced in front of Bulma "You were suppose to be sing a ballad, why did it come out as some sort of pop crap"

"Yeah" put in Marron "Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"You're doing fine by yourself" said Bulma suddenly

"What" asked a shocked Marron

"That's right; I'm not taking anymore crap from you... I quit"

Yamcha turned and looked at Bulma before laughing "Yeah right, just get on the bus and I'll deal with you later"

"No" shouted Bulma as she stood her ground "Its over, I've had enough"

"What and I suppose your fathers treatments have finished"

"No, I've just had enough" said Bulma as she pushed her way passed Yamcha

Yamcha grabbed her hand and pushed her back roughly so that she fell onto a heap on the floor "I own you, you can't leave"

Bulma hoisted herself up and stared into the brown orbs of Yamcha "You never owned me" she spat

"Don't push me Bulma"

"Or what"

"Or I'll push back"

Bulma opened her arms "Go on then" Yamcha hesitated. "You always were a coward" Bulma said for the last time before she walked past him

"Yamcha what are we going to do"

"Shut it Marron" shouted Yamcha as he ran a hand through his long hair, taking out his cell phone he dialled a number "I'm ready to talk about a merger…"

* * *

P.S: sorry if there are any spell mistakes, I will correct them .

How is Vegeta going to _try _and change Bulma? Will he succed? What merger is Yamcha talking about? And is it really over for Yamstar records? **_i guess you'll just have to wait and see._**

_**Review NOW!**_


	3. New Life

**Plot: **Mainly V/B, but also C/G, 18/K. Basically Bulma has an amazing singing voice but has been forced to sing in the background while Marron takes all the credit. Along come mister save the day, and love ensures...ok maybe not that quickly, but eventually. Ok so that summary suck just read the story. _THANKS_

Disclaimer: I do own Dragonball Z... ok ok i don't so please don't sue me

Author's message: I know i haven't update in along time, and to be honest i just forgot about the story and i don't know why because i'm loving writing it. Anyway i'm back and hoping to churn out as much chapters as possible during christmas. I would like to thank everyone that has read this story, and beg them to rekindle there interest in it. On to the story now...

Bulma ran quickly to the front of the area, a small bag clung tightly in her fist as if it was her life line. In the back of her mind she was scared she was waiting for this to all fall apart, maybe they wouldn't show and she'd be waiting by the front of the arena for ever, or maybe Yamcha would be waiting there with the guys to laugh, at what she thought was her one chance. Slowing down she forced herself to round the corner and let out a much needed breathe as she was confronted by a number of people.

"Oh is that her" asked a black haired woman to the man Bulma knew as Goku, he nodded and turned to look at her. Bulma froze, suddenly feeling insecure around all the peering eyes, and involuntarily clutched her bag to her chest.

"Ok enough staring" Vegeta snapped "let's get out of here"

"Yeah I'm hungry" Goku put in as he began to walk to the car park

"Are you coming" asked a blonde girl to Bulma

"Yeah sure"

The girl stared at her before titling her head in the direction they would be walking in "You can ride with me"

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" she replied evenly "names 18" she stated and began to take long strides to the car park.

Bulma got out of the car in a daze, she was still reeling from sitting in a ford 615 (A/N: I made it up) one of the latest cars out right now. It had leather seats, a TV and stereo system and a mini bar which 18 began to raid as soon as she got into the car. The conversation was left to a minimum and Bulma realised that 18 wasn't much of a conversationalist and if she did talk her tone was always neutral. She also had a dry sense of humour which Bulma got the chance of seeing when her brother had called her and told her to speed up.

Currently Bulma was staring at the large building, turning to 18 she enquired "who lives here"

"We all do- Vegeta's parents own the building"

"Wow"

"Yeah" 18 responded as she rolled her eyes and began to walk into the building "were going up to Vegeta's apartment since it's the biggest, don't touch anything or speak until he directs a question to you"

"Why?"

"Vegeta doesn't know you, therefore he doesn't trust you, and therefore you are treated like filth until he decides otherwise"

"He can't do that can he?"

"Sure he can, he did it to all of us. It's the Vegeta way, and it's effective because that way people don't screw with us"

"If you say so"

"I do" nodded 18 as she pushed open the door to Vegeta's apartment

"What took you so long" shouted 17 as he sat in his usually place; the middle of Vegeta's black couch that extended around one corner of the room (A/N: you know the ones that I'm talking about, it can fit like 8 people on it.

"Get lost 17" shouted 18 as she took off her shoes and put it under the table with all the others, she then went to sit on one of the single leather chairs in the room.

Bulma noticed that it was far away from 17, before she too took of her shoes and walked over to where the gang were sitting.

"Hey Bulma" called out Goku as came into the room "hope you don't mind that I ordered you a plain cheese pizza"

"Its fine thank you"

He smiled before he took a seat on one side of 17, positioning himself so that his head was rested by the arm and his legs were a few inches away from 17 (A/N: like he was lying down). Chichi sat on the other side with her feet tucked under 17's leg and her head lying on the gold cushions. Kayla who had been talking to Vegeta in another room sat on a bean bag near 18's feet even though there was still lots of place on the couch, while Vegeta took the only other single leather chair left.

Feeling awkward Bulma pulled her arms around herself, not knowing where she fit into the picture.

"Take a seat" grunted Vegeta as he pointed to another bean bag near 18, Bulma ran to it as everyone in the room turned to stare at her as if they only now realised that she was in the room.

"So" said Chichi "what's your name"

"Bulma"

"Bulma hum" Chichi mused as she stared critically at her like a lioness to its prey "is that your natural hair colour"

"Yes"

"It's got to go"

"What? Why?" Bulma shouted as a hand shot up to her hair

"It's Marron's look, now"

"That bitch" hissed Bulma "I've got to change my look cause that bitch had to go rip of mine"

Shocked by her outburst Goku tried to calm down the situation "Its looks better on you"

Bulma turned to glare at Goku but was met with a goofy grin, causing all her anger to disperse

Turning to Chichi she finally relented "Fine what do you want to do"

"Give me some time to think about it, kay" Bulma nodded.

"What size are you" asked 18 suddenly

"10"

"Good, I'll work on outfits immediately" At the corner of her eye she swore she saw Vegeta shake his head

"What about your range" Kayla requested "can you sing soprano" Bulma nodded again

"I'll gonna have to work that into some songs"

"So you're finally writing songs now" asked 17 with a raised eyebrow

"What can I say Vegeta's very convincing" she replied dryly

17 smirked before turning to Bulma "can you dance"

"Dance" asked Bulma her voice coming out all high and squeaky

"Yes, you know move about in time with the rhythm"

"I-"

"Put some music on" cried Chichi as Goku got up and hit the radio on, before heading to the door to answer the bell

"Get up" 17 commanded "now I want you to move to the music"

"I can't"

"Sure you can!" Sang Kayla as she grabbed Chichi arm "watch us, then you and 17 copy"

Together Chichi and Kayla moved there hips in time to the music and twirled each other around.

"Now copy" said Chichi as Goku came in with boxes of pizzas

"I-" Bulma was cut of as 17 grabbed a hold of her hips to move it in time to the music "let's go of all you inhibitions and just feel" he muttered into her ear. She closed her eyes and began to move in time to the music not perfect but at least she had rhythm.

"See now that wasn't hard" came 18 cutting remark. Bulma's eyes opened and she smiled a genuine smile "I guess not"

"Now that is settled, let's eat" said Vegeta as he reached for the first box

It was a little after 5 that Bulma finally went to sleep, she was tired, not because it was five am but because the day had been so emotionally draining. After they had eating, formal introductions had been made along with sarcastic comments about each of them. She found it funny that when it came to Vegeta's turn they all just exchanged glances at each other before laughing, causing Vegeta to tell each of them to be here at 8am giving them all approximately 3hours sleep. After a few more hours the gang started to head home since they needed their sleep. Unsure of where she would be sleeping her answer was given as Vegeta told her that he'd better show her, her room now, because she needed to be up as well. Before she went into her room she thanked him with a kiss, and was rewarded with a startled expression and a warily look. He had said that he wasn't one of those managers who slept with the stars, and she had replied that she wasn't one of those girls either. For a while they stared at each other before they both headed up to sleep. Now that Bulma had the chance to think about it, she realised that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say since he could terminate her contract any time, after all she hadn't signed any contract yet. Sighing she hugged the pillow, praying that when she woke up it wouldn't all just be a dream.

_The Morning_

At 8am _exactly_ the gang had all piled into Vegeta's apartment and then out into their cars and then into Ouji records. They were all sitting in some sort of conference room with Vegeta at the head of the table and Goku to on his right hand.

"So" Vegeta began "we have a new star that needs promoting, Krillin"

"I'm on it" nodded Krillin "What do you want the whole shenanigan or-"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the word before answering "I want middle marketing promoting a new star, once we've cut the record and shot the first video switch it to full scale"

Krillin nodded and began barking orders to the people behind him "check how much it cost to do this" and "run to my office somecolour prints"

Bulma shook her head in frustration and turned to look at Vegeta who was barking something to Kayla"

"We need that song"

"I'm coming, I've got all my assistant working on what type of beat is in at the moment, it should be done by this evening"

"I wanted it by yesterday" he shouted

Kayla brushed the tone off, yet nodded and walked out of the room to no doubt work on the song.

"Chichi, get her fixed up, but I want to see the final product, we can do some test shots"

"Done" said Chichi as she beckoned Bulma to follow her out the room, before she left she heard Vegeta yell at 17.

"Its crazy in there isn't it" said Chichi as she picked out make-up samples that her assistants were showing her.

"Yeah, how do you cope?"

"You'll get use to it, I guess. Now come on I have the perfect idea about your new look"

Author's Again: Ok that's it sorry there wasn't much B/V but i wanted to get this out the way so the rest of the chapters can be all about the couples.

**I also need your help (so offer suggests to the following):**

1. what extra job can I get Vegeta to give Bulma - if you've read the previous chapter you know what i'm talking about

2. Bulma's gonna have purple hair (as in the japonese version) for a while, do you mind?

3. would you like to see some of the other DBZ/GT character or should i just limit it to theses.

**Thanks for your help, and do review**

**Sorry if there is any bad grammatical errors or punctuation**


End file.
